She is From Nightmare
by Akizuki Airy
Summary: Hatsune Miku, gadis biasa yang tidak populer. Dia adalah teman Shion Kaito sejak kecil. Dan, entah kenapa sejak dua tahun yang lalu Miku menyukai Kaito. Meskipun Miku terpaksa bersaing dengan Sakine Meiko yang sama-sama menyukai Kaito. Tapi, Miku melupakan sesuatu… seseorang dari mimpi buruknya datang dan merenggut semuanya.
1. PROLOGUE

**She is from Nightmare**

Disclaimer: **Yamaha**, **Crypton Future Media**

By: **Akizuki Airy**

Chara: Hatsune Miku (main), Shion Kaito, Sakine Meiko, Megurine Luka, etc

Genre: Mystery, Horror, Tragedy, Supernatural, Romance

Rate: **T+**

Summary: Hatsune Miku, gadis biasa yang tidak populer. Dia adalah teman Shion Kaito sejak kecil. Dan, entah kenapa sejak dua tahun yang lalu Miku menyukai Kaito. Meskipun Miku terpaksa bersaing dengan Sakine Meiko yang sama-sama menyukai Kaito. Tapi, Miku melupakan sesuatu… seseorang dari mimpi buruknya datang dan merenggut semuanya.

Warning: Typo, EYD agak berantakan, Missing dan males ngedit :P

fic pertama Vocaloid, silahkan menikmati

.

.

.

.

**PROLOGUE**:

.

.

.

.

Dia muncul kembali di dalam mimpiku—

Gadis berambut _peach_ itu datang lagi di dalam mimpi burukku—membunuh diriku—membunuh Kaito—membunuh semua orang.

Darimana gadis itu datang?

Aku sangat familiar dengan wajahnya. Aku mengenalnya, tapi siapa—

Siapa dia?

Tepat pada saat dia menusuk jantungku dengan gunting—

Tubuhku gugur ke tanah dan menatap wajahnya. Dia tersenyum sambil berkata dengan samar—

"Kaito milikku,"

.

.

.

.

[A/N]

hoho! prolog end! chapter 1 mungkin update beberapa jam lagi! ^.^

oke, jgn lupa review! please!


	2. Chapter 1

**She is From Nightmare**

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

"Kaito_-kun_!"

Miku dengan cerianya menepuk bahu sahabat masa kecilnya—Shion Kaito.

"Miku, jangan membuatku kaget." jawab Kaito sambil melempar permen ke arah Miku.

"Hup!" Miku menangkapnya sambil melihat permen tersebut, "_Arigatoo_!"

"Doita," Kaito menjawab sambil tersenyum.

*deg*

Jantung Miku langsung berdetak kencang saat melihat senyuman Kaito. Dia ingin berteriak atau melompat setelah melihat senyuman Kaito—sahabat masa kecilnya yang sudah dia sukai sejak dua tahun lalu. Hatinya diliputi rasa hangat, meskipun hanya sesaat.

Miku kembali berjalan, mengikuti langkah Kaito yang semakin cepat. Tapi, dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Dia melihat ke samping, dan—

Seorang gadis berambut _peach _menatapnya sambil tersenyum dengan gunting penuh darah di tangannya.

.

.

.

.

"AAAH!"

Miku terbangun dari tidurnya sambil memeluk lututnya yang bergemetaran. Itu semua mimpi, dia tidak melihat Kaito tersenyum atau melihat gadis yang membawa gunting berdarah itu.

Mimpi buruk lagi.

Miku sudah melihat gadis itu berkali-kali dalam mimpinya. Meneror dirinya. Gadis berambut _peach _itu selalu membawa gunting penuh darah di tangannya dan sepertinya berniat membunuh Miku.

_Tidak, tidak… lupakan Miku_, pikir Miku menenangkan dirinya sendiri, _itu hanya mimpi… hanya mimpi…_

Meskipun Miku berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri, dia tetap resah. Dengan cepat dia menaruh selimutnya di atas tubuhnya, mencoba tertidur kembali—

Bersamaan dengan gadis berambut peach yang tergeletak di samping dirinya sambil menggunting sebagian rambut Miku.

.

.

.

.

"Hoaaahm…"

Miku menguap panjang sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke kamar mandi. Dia mencuci mukanya dan melihat wajahnya di cermin.

_Hmm, bagus,_ pikir Miku senang, _eh… bayanganku_

Miku heran melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Itu bukan dirinya, tapi seorang gadis berambut _peach _yang membawa gunting.

_Gadis itu…!_ Miku kaget melihatnya.

Gadis berambut peach tadi menusukkan gunting penuh darah ke cermin dan—

*PRAAANG!*

"AAH!"

Miku berteriak lagi dan melihat keadaan sekeliling. Barusan, dia melihat gadis itu—membawa gunting sambil menusukkan guntingnya ke cermin—terdengar suara pecahan kaca, tapi Miku melihat cerminnya masih utuh tanpa satupun pecahan.

_Mimpi…?_ Miku bingung sambil melihat ke sekeliling sekali lagi.

Tapi, saat dia melihat cermin lagi—

Dia melihat rambutnya sudah terpotong sebagian secara misterius.

.

.

.

.

-_Tsuzuku_!-

[A/N]

hah, dan mendadak ide-ku hilang ._.

ya sudahlah, jgn lupa review! ^.^

.


	3. Chapter 2

**She is From Nightmare**

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut _peach _yang selama ini hidup di dalam mimpi buruk Miku—Megurine Luka.

Dia sedang melukis sesuatu di atas kanvas menggunakan guntingnya yang penuh darah. Miku sedang memeluk Kaito—dengan gunting tertusuk di punggungnya. Bahkan, Luka pun melukis wajah Kaito yang terluka parah—dengan banyak darah.

"Sempurna," Luka tersenyum menyeringai sambil melihat lukisannya, "Andai lukisan ini jadi kenyataan,"

.

.

.

.

"AH!"

Miku terbangun lagi dengan wajah pucat.

_Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, aku butuh bantuan seseorang…_ pikir Miku_ gadis itu selalu muncul di mimpiku,_

Miku segera bangkit dari kasur, karena sudah pagi hari. Dia berusaha mencuci muka tanpa melihat cermin, takut terjadi hal yang sama sebelumnya. Setelah mencuci muka, dia merapikan kasur lalu mandi. Miku segera memakai seragamnya dan berjalan keluar kamarnya.

Bahkan dia tidak sempat melihat seseorang yang terlihat di cermin-nya, sedang tersenyum sambil membawa gunting penuh darah.

.

.

.

.

"Seorang gadis pembunuh yang muncul di mimpimu berkali-kali?"

Sakine Meiko—gadis berambut _almond_ yang sama-sama menyukai Kaito seperti Miku—kaget mendengar ucapan Miku.

"Iya! Dia bahkan muncul di cermin kamar mandiku!" jawab Miku, "Aku jujur!"

Seketika itu, Meiko tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai meneteskan airmata.

"Apa.. mana mungkin ada yang orang yang muncul di mimpi dan dunia nyata? Pembunuh? Kau sangat lucu, Miku." ujar Meiko masih terkikik.

"Tidak! Aku sungguhan!" Miku berteriak marah, bahkan sampai airmatanya menetes.

"Ada apa ini?" Kaito tiba-tiba muncul, mendatangi Miku dan Meiko.

"Kaito_-kun_…" Miku menghapus airmatanya, "Meiko tidak percaya padaku…"

Meiko tampak pucat ketika Kaito menatapnya dengan _deathglare_ menyeramkan.

"Tidak, tidak… bukan begitu maksudku…" Meiko berusaha menepis.

"Ayo kita pergi, Miku." Kaito menarik tangan Miku keluar kelas.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, jadi begitu." Kaito mengangguk pelan, "Kau bilang gadis itu berambut _peach_, ya? Suka membawa gunting?"

"Iya," Miku mengusap airmatanya yang tersisa, "Aku takut."

"Tidak perlu takut," Kaito tersenyum lalu senyumnya berubah menjadi serius, "Tapi, aku merasa familiar. Kalau tidak salah dia, seseorang yang muncul di mimpimu… rasanya aku mengenalnya…"

"_Souka_?!" Miku kaget, "Apakah mungkin kita dulu pernah berbuat salah padanya hingga dia membalaskan dendamnya?"

"Ya, mungkin." jawab Kaito, "Kita akan memecahkan masalah ini bersama, Miku."

"Iya!" Miku tampak bersemangat.

Tepat pada saat itu—seorang gadis berambut _peach_ diam-diam mendengar percakapan Miku dan Kaito.

.

.

.

.

Kaito memasuki kamarnya dan menaruh tas ranselnya di kasur. Dia memasuki kamar mandi dan melepas seragamnya untuk mandi. Pada saat dia melihat cermin—

Gadis berambut peach yang membawa gunting penuh darah.

Kaito terlonjak ke belakang, menabrak dinding kamar mandi karena kaget. Dia spontan bergumam—

"Luka…"

"Oh, kau masih mengingatku, ya, Kaito_-kun_?" gadis berambut _peach_ alias Luka itu langsung memecah cermin dengan guntingnya yang penuh darah, "Senang bertemu lagi denganmu."

Luka langsung mendorong tubuhnya keluar dari dalam cermin dan muncul di depan Kaito. Dia tersenyum menyeringai dan hendak menyentuh tubuh Kaito.

"Jangan sentuh aku," ujar Kaito serius, "Aku benci padamu."

"Setelah aku mati dan menyerahkan tubuhku untuk membalaskan dendam?" Luka bertanya sambil menyeringai, "Aku melakukannya karena ingin membunuh Miku dan kau—tentunya."

"Bunuh saja jika kau mau, tapi jangan bunuh Miku." jawab Kaito.

"Walaupun kau melarangnya, aku akan tetap membunuhnya…" Luka mengalihkan pandangan ke arah cermin yang sudah pecah, "Seandainya saat itu kau menerima diriku sebagai tunanganmu, aku takkan pernah membunuh Miku.

"Jangan mengungkit masalah itu!" Kaito berteriak secara spontan, "Aku takkan pernah menyesal menolak hubungan pertunangan itu, karena aku menyukai Miku."

"Oh?" Luka mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Kaito sambil menusukkan guntingnya ke perut Kaito.

"Ugh!"

Kaito berteriak bersamaan dengan darah yang mencuat dari perut dan mulutnya.

"Bagaimana?" Luka tersenyum sambil memutar-mutar guntingnya.

Kaito tidak bisa berkata apapun selain membiarkan darah terus mengalir dari perutnya, bersamaan dengan organ-organ di dalamnya. Bahkan daging berwarna merah tertancap di gunting Luka.

"…!"

.

.

.

.

"AH!"

Kaito terbangun dari tidurnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya.

_Mimpi…?_ pikir Kaito bingung, _tidak salah lagi, itu Luka. Dia pasti ingin membalaskan dendamnya lewat mimpi, atau mungkin dia bisa membunuhku dan Miku—_

'_Tidak, Kaito. Itu kenyataan_.'

"…!" Kaito kaget mendengar suara tersebut.

'_Iya, yang terbunuh adalah… jiwamu._'

Suara itu samar-samar menghilang dan Kaito hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Luka, kenapa kau berbuat begini…?"

.

.

.

.

[A/N]

yaaah, ceritanya malah ke gore T^T gpp, deh. jgn lupa review! ^.^


	4. Chapter 3

**She is From Nightmare**

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, gadis yang ada di mimpiku juga muncul di mimpimu?" Miku kaget.

"Ya, dan gadis itu adalah Megurine Luka—" Kaito menghela nafas panjang, "—dan dia juga merupakan calon tunanganku dulu."

"Calon tunangan…?" Miku kaget mendengarnya, "Apa yang terjadi dengannya hingga dia ingin balas dendam kepadaku?"

"Dia dulu sangat menyukaiku dan dijadikan tunangan oleh ayahku. Tapi, aku menolaknya dengan keras hingga mengancam ayahku sendiri. Akhirnya, dia tidak jadi tunanganku. Luka meninggal karena bunuh diri setelah itu, dia bunuh diri sebagai tumbal balas dendam." jelas Kaito.

"Dia sebegitu _shock _ketika ditolak… hingga rela bunuh diri sebagai tumbal," Miku menatap tajam ke arah Kaito, "Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Cepat atau lambat, pasti Luka akan membunuh kita."

"Aku tahu hal itu," Kaito memasang wajah masam, "Tapi, kita tidak bisa berbuat apapun padanya. Dia sudah meninggal, bisa berbuat sesuka hatinya. Dia bisa masuk ke dalam cermin, bisa masuk ke dalam mimpi atau—memasuki tubuh kita."

Miku memegang tangannya erat, "Jika aku mati, aku hanya ingin mati bersamamu, Kaito."

"Aku juga," jawab Kaito sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Meiko kelelahan setelah berolahraga. Dia menganggap _sensei_-nya kejam, menyuruhnya sit up 50 kali sebagai hukuman terlambat mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Dia lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi sambil berusaha mencuci mukanya.

Saat dia mencuci muka dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke cermin—

"Ah!"

Meiko berteriak kaget dan hampir terjatuh melihat seseorang di dalam cermin. Seorang gadis berambut _peach_ yang berlumuran darah.

"_Dame_! _Tasukete_!" Meiko berteriak sambil berlari menuju pintu keluar kamar mandi, tapi pintu tersebut tertutup sendirinya. Tubuhnya lemas ketika melihat gadis tersebut memecahkan cermin dan keluar dari cermin.

"Meiko—Sakine Meiko… Maukah kau—bekerja sama denganku?"

Gadis berambut _peach_ tersebut menunjukkan _evil smirk_ yang menyeramkan.

"Bekerja… sama?" Meiko kaget dan bangkit dari duduknya, "Tidak! Memang apa untungnya aku bekerja sama denganmu?!"

"Jika kau mau—kau bisa memiliki Kaito dan Miku akan mati," jawab gadis tersebut.

Kaki Meiko bergetar. Hatinya memberontak diantara nurani dan kejahatan—bingung.

"Beritahukan padaku siapa dirimu…" ujar Meiko.

"Luka—Megurine Luka, tunangan Kaito… yang telah meninggal dan terbuang."

.

.

.

.

[_Tsuzuku_!]

[A/N]

gomenasai, terlalu singkat! mind to RnR, please?


End file.
